Eye of the Sun
by Spark Of Evening's Blossom
Summary: Jacinthe, Nathan, Kat and the Headmaster patch together a prophecy. When Allianda does not rise to power her twin, Jacinthe, and Kat are sent on a journey. In the Headmaster's tower Malistaire lurks. Who are the traitors, and who will stand against them?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Magic was born from the Creator, to resemble the elements of a person. Their mind is Myth (the way they think), soul is Death (the essence of their being; what they are made out of), and Life was their life (basically their whole life plan). That was the Spirit magic, resembling the inside of their person. The Elements were Storm as their moods (shifting and changing), Ice as their defense (caution), and Fire as their passion (love and hate). Spirit or Element would be their main attention. These combinations would make the person unstable: Life and Myth, Storm and Fire, Storm and Ice. They are unstable because there is no balance. So then the Creator made Balance. Anyone who studied Balance studied balance itself. They were immediately balanced.  
>Life and Death, and Fire and Ice were especially dangerous wizards because they had no balance and had almost no weakness. The Creator decided that he would create a book that after a few questions would determine which schools would be best. The Book of Secrets.<p>

Only the wizards with the strongest of will would have one of the unstable combinations. The rarest of wizards were the Storm and Myth wizards.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101! Kingisle does.**

Chapter 1: Fire is Burning Here

Lilly GreenThumb, mother of five children and wife of Gary GriffonTeeth lived in a town in the outskirts of Mooshu in a small village devoted to Ice wizards, but accepted others, called Glorindale. She pulled out her wand, a twig from a tree she had enchanted to specialize in garden spells, and muttered something people might think was gibberish but any wizard practiced in Life script, which of course all wizards have to know, would know that she had spoke a sun spell. Imagine all the sunlight around her being grabbed by an invisible fist and moved like shimmering cloth around the Maelstrom Dragon's area. She then proceeded to sit on the grass and look up at the sky for a few seconds before she would teleport Jacinthe and Allianda, her firstborn twins, to Ravenwood. Off to the left, the clouds were gray and gathering. Lilly bolted up and put her delicate nose in the air. Smoke! Lilly hammered the steps to her house impatiently, using the last of her mana to teleport to the dining room. She landed in a whirlwind of water on the antique table. Oops. Lilly scraped some clump of her cornsilk hair out of her face, cutting her forehead with her nails. Lilly didn't bother because she was reading the headline of the Sunday Smart paper. The headline screamed DESTRUCTIVE FIRE TEENAGE GANG SPOTTED NEAR GLORINDALE! Lilly backed away from the paper, as if she could keep away the fire by getting far away from it. Lilly's barefoot hit nothing and she fell off the table, spraining her ankle and getting a tremendous ache on her back.  
>"Jacinthe! Allianda! Gregory! COME TO THE DINING ROOM AND BRING JAMES AND LEO!" Lilly screamed. She pulled out her wand and spoke more Life script. A few sparks dripped from her wand. Lilly slapped her forehead. No mana! A portal opened near Lilly and two ten year-old girls and an eight-year-old boy holding hands with two twin seven-year-olds looked down at their mother. Allianda's blue-jay eyes widened and she spoke some Life script. A fairy appeared, but without a wand she was much weaker when healing Lilly. Lilly's ankle was feeling better but not completely healed and her wounds scabbed over. Lilly stood up and prodded her children to the other room. She turned and gripped Allianda's shoulders.<br>"Teleport you children to Ravenwood before the fire gets to you. Go!" Lilly's face was grave. She turned around and saw her deck and garden piles of ashes on fire-cloaked ground. Figures in masks were rising up on tongues of leaping flames shaped like animals. Lilly raised her hand instinctively to protect herself from the oncoming phoenix, beak wide enough to swallow her.  
>Allianda, strong for her age, swept Leo onto her back, holding his legs in place around her waist. She kicked open the glass door, shattering it, and turned around.<br>"C'mon!" Allianda growled. Gregory held James hand and half-dragged him to Allianda's pace.  
>"I'll hold them off! And don't you argue Greg about family and stuff like that! I'm faster than all of you put together, plus I have more mana," Jacinthe yelled. she turned around and looked around for a weapon of some sorts. Jacinthe eyed the ancient, rusty blade in a glass case in the corner of the room. She looked at the smoldering remains of the deck and saw tall figures entering the room. A small hound shaped out of flames charged. Jacinthe leaped out of the way and the fire-hound slammed into the wall, bursting into fire. Jacinthe scrambled up and swiped a piece of smoldering wood, tossing it between her hands, then slapped the glass case. Jacinthe grabbed the sword and swivled around to meet her attackers. Four people were stepping around the remains of the table, now smoking wood. Jacinthe held out her palm and spoke in a fearful tone.<br>"Get out of here you mangy wizards. You are such a disgrace to wizards that your fellow fire wizards may as well blow you up!" The people laughed.  
>"We'll keep you around for laughs . . . for now," the one riding a fire-horse spoke. The others guffawed some more. Jacinthe spoke some Storm script, which is different from Life script, and a small spout of rainwater dripped out of her hand. Jacinthe flushed, then she zapped into a pose holding her sword to the ceiling by her side. One guy looked at the front guy, and Jacinthe got the strange feeling that they were having a mutual conversation. The front guy nodded and Jacinthe screamed, batting at the smoldering tips of her hair. Where the dining table used to be eight men appeared, each wearing a different colored robe. Jacinthe suddenly went light-headed and fell to her knees.<br>"No, Jeffry! Don't knock her unconscious! She's a victim!" was the last thing Jacinthe heard.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 There is a Boy, But no Girl

Jacinthe's mind was clearing. She cracked open an eyelid and looked around. Jacinthe spotted only a couple things; a stained nightstand, chest, and a lamp on the nightstand as well as a wooden wall that only covered half of the room. Leaning against the wall facing away from her was a guy wearing intricate armor and petting a heckhound. Jacinthe's arm shot out, grabbed the lamp and shoved it under the covers. The heckhound growled and Jacinthe closed her eyes. She cracked one open to see the guy still looking away, petting the heckhound. Jacinthe eased herself off the bed and tiptoed to him, wincing at every crack the mahogany floors betrayed. Jacinthe looked at the guy and thought a devastating word; fire. Jacinthe raised the lamp and bit her lip. Would it kill him? She lifted it behind her should and swung, aiming for the back. In a split second the guy had jumped up and grabbed the lamp. His eyes were red. Jacinthe screamed and dropped the lamp. The guy grabbed her arm and swept her into a portal. Jacinthe hated the feeling. It was like falling from a cliff in darkness. Jacinthe appeared in a small room, in the middle of a 3-D map of the spiral. Jacinthe looked up in wonder, batting the colored wisps. The red guy looked at her and rolled his red eyes.  
>"When the Headmaster comes, he'll-" The guy stiffened and bowed. out of the corner of his mouth he whispered, "Bow." Jacinthe turned around on her heel. An old guy with a completely white beard and starry robes that resembled the night sky. Jacinthe guessed the guy was the Headmaster. He pulled a huge book from his pocket, the brown leather cover cracked and pages yellowed with age. He opened it up to the first page.<br>"Answer the questions, boy," he commanded, snapping his fingers and a bottle of ink and quill pen appeared. Jacinthe popped open the cap of the ink bottle and dipped the end of her quill in. She circled alone, fall, medal for myself, shark and amethyst. "Open it to the next page and read," he ordered, mumbling something unintelligible. The guy that creeped her out walked over to the Headmaster. Jacinthe opened the next page and read eagerly.

Jacinthe Starshard

School:Storm

Secondary School: Death

Jacinthe groaned. Yes, she did specialize in Storm magic at home, but she desperately wanted to be ice, the opposite of fire. Fire destroyed her family. Fire would never be her ally.  
>Jacinthe dropped the book on the desk, staring numbly at the dark bottle of ink. Jacinthe glared at the book. Out of rage she swiped up the ink bottle and splattered ink across her name, wishing it to be someone else's. She then dripped it across the school and secondary school. Jacinthe dropped the empty bottle on the book, sideways. She trained her attention on Mooshu, surprised that it resembled her home land perfectly. Jacinthe turned her attention to the eastern corner, a tear streaking down her face when she saw a tiny speck of gray. It might have been another town, but Jacinthe could not look away. The tear traced it's way through the ash that layered her face. Jacinthe turned around reflexively as footsteps burst through the door.<br>Allianda had straight, nutty brown hair that fell down her back, was now pulled into a pony tail. Her eyes, always a richer blue than Jacinthe's gray-blue eyes were urgent. Holding her hands were the twins Leo and James. Leo and James had the same black hair, though James's was curly. Their usually bright faces were pulled downwards in a solemn facade. Gregory was at Allianda's side. His curly brown hair still had flecks of ash stuck in them. Jacinthe had a sudden urge to pull them out. Allianda's eyes were furious, eyebrows furrowed. "Where's the Headmaster?" she ordered. Ambrose shuffled over, a stern look on his wrinkled face. "Allianda Suneye and Gregory Firekiller, I know you and your siblings are worried about Jacinthe, but there is no excuse to barge in and intterupt us like that! Now leave me and the boy alone! Your sister has not appeared," Ambrose said. Jacinthe winced at the word boy. She bit her bottom lip to keep from having tears spilled over her eyes. How could Allianda not recognize her? Jacinthe suddenly felt the urge to unleash her rage on fire wizard. She also did not want to disgrace her family, so an idea was popping into Jacinthe's head. Sure, it was dangerous and she probably wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, but the flames of anger were coming together in one ball of fire. If she didn't get rid of it soon it might eat her from the indide out.

Allianda and Jacinthe's family left the room sadly. Ambrose looked at the page. He clucked his tongue in dissapointment. "I see the ink spilled," Ambrose commented. "No matter, what did it say?" Jacinthe took a deep, shaky breath. "James Fireslayer. Ice and Death,"Jacinthe lied. "Well than, James. Your new outfit will be pale blue trimmed purple, and here is your class list," Ambrose informed, handing Jacinthe a sheet of paper. He waved his hand and Jacinthe felt a tingling sensation. "What size do you want, James?" Ambrose asked. "Extra large, Headmaster," Jacinthe replied. The tinglng sensation intensified and Jacinthe scratched her shoulder before it faded away like mist in the morning. The extra-large was humongus on her. Perfect camoflauge. Jacinthe smiled and teleported to her room.

Jacinthe felt like she was falling through space. When she landed Jacinthe stumbled around before ending up with her face in the trash. She vomitted. Jacinthe tore a piece of her outfit's sleeve off and wiped her mouth with it. A foul taste haunted her mouth. Jacinthe kneeled against the bed. Once her diziness faded away Jacinthe decided to go to the Baazar and get some furniture from Mooshu to remind her of home. Then she remembered she was penniless. Jacinthe decided to go and say hi to Bartleby. She pushed open the door and took a deep breath of the fresh air, crisp as an apple. She raced down the steps, excitment filling her. Jacinthe stopped when she saw James and Leo playing in the water by Torrent. They were splashing eachother lightly while Torrent made it rain more, shaking raindrops from his leaves. A shadow came up behind the Storm school. Jacinthe got ready to protect her brothers but saw it was . . . Her? The Jacinthe that she saw ran up to them, hugging. "Did you here me!" came a strong voice. Jacinthe in the picture vanished and the real Jacinthe blinked. "What?" She turned and faced a large boy that resembled a gobbler. He was looking at a large group of boys who were cowering in fear. "I said get him, boys!" Jacinthe started to run. She didn't know who he was talking to, but if it was her she wanted to get a running start. Jacinthe ducked behind the Death school. She ran into a dark alleyway filled with trash and littered with discarded objects. Jacinthe's foot met uneven ground and she slipped. Jacinthe's hands went out in front of her instinctivley. Jacinthe got up quickly and felt around the slimy ground until her hand met rusty shears. She heard footseteps and slipped her fingers in the sicssors. "I-I am armed," Jacinthe stuttered, knowing that a pair of shears would not stand to a wand. Too bad she left her backpack at the house. When the person stepped into the sunlight Jacinthe lowered her rusty weapon. For starters, she was a girl, so she wasn't one of the people chasing her. The girl brushed a strand of straight chin-length flaxen hair out of her cobalt eyes. "I'm Kat Moonheart of Death. You're being chased, too?" Kat asked, stretching out her hand. Jacinthe took it gratefully. "Jac- I mean James Fireslayer of Ice. Who was the guy who needed a chill pill?" Jacinthe asked. "His name is Aaron Steelheart of Fire. Not a friendly," Kat answered with a small lauhgh. Jacinthe's eyes narrowed at the word 'Fire'. "How come he was chasing you?" Jacinthe questioned. Kat blushed. "I, erm, snuck the Headmaster's files and gave him a three-month detention because he stole my wraith, Buster. Anyways, I got Buster back. Sorry but I have to go so bye!" Kat finished and disappeared in a wirlwind of skulls. Jacinthe continued down the alleyway and came to a stream. Jacinthe knelt near the bank, letting her hand swirl in the waves. The layer of ash coating it thinned, the pounding water taking the grime with it. Jacinthe had a wonderful idea.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own James/Jacinthe, Kat, Aaron, Jacob, Allianda, Gregory, the other James, Leo, Lilly, etc., etc . . . and my plot**

Chapter 3: James Fireslayer

Jacinthe sucked in some air through her mouth and dunked her head in the water. She pointed her face downstream and srubbed her skin with her nails. Jacinthe felt the strong tug of the waves pull her silver chain necklace with an aquamarine carved into the letter 'J' embedded intothe silver locket hanging off it. Inside was a picture of Jacinthe's mother, father, Allianda, Gregory, James, and Leo. The tug intensified and Jacinthe felt the locket leave her neck and go floating downstream. Jacinthe pulled her face out of the stream, rubbing some water from her eyes before opening them. She scooped up some mud from the bottom of the bank, searching for the locket, then Jacinthe sighed in deafeat. She carefully placed the mud on her eyebrows and the surrounding skin, making her eyebrows thicker and square. She looked at her wavy reflection in the moving water. Jacinthe's bottom lip trembled as she curled her fingers around the shears and lifted them to her head. She closed the sharpened part around her hair. Her black locks tumbled into the water and wriggled like fish as they floated away. Once Jacinthe's hair was reasonably short it stuck up everywhere in messy spikes. Jacinthe sighed. Better than walking around pretending to be a boy with girlishly long hair. Her hair floated away, reminding Jacinthe she had left everything behind to quench fire. Jacinthe no longer felt like Jacinthe; she felt like James Fireslayer.

~One year later~

Jacinthe was now a level 42 and she was strolling along the sidewalks in Collosus Boulevard. Jacinthe's now long hair was sticking up everywhere underneath a floppy white hat. She wore a simple light-blue robe and circling her waist was a belt with lots of pouches containing her reagents, pet snacks, quests, and everything that was supposed to go in her backpack. Jacinthe had bought an apartment in 33 Juniper Way, Collosus Boulevard. Jacinthe opened the door and walked up five flights of stairs and went to the second hallway. Jacinthe opened the eighth door. Engraved in the oak was the letters 528. Jacinthe picked everything and was planning on moving them to her new Storm House. She opened the door to her apartment and nodded to Allia Graystone of Myth, the Friday cleaner who was busy enchanting mops and dusters. Allia waved back, "A friend of yours dropped by; Kitty something or other, and told me to give you this," Allia croaked, holding out with her wrinkled hand a slip of paper that faintly glowed blue. Jacinthe eyed the paper and walked over. She thanked Allia who went back to cleaning and read the note. "'Duel', well whatever does that . . . Ahhhhh!" Jacinthe screamed as the note disappeared and she fell through a crack that opened up in the ground.

Jacinthe landed heavily on her feet, knees almost buckling with the force. She blinked, adjusting to the bright light. "Well it took you long enough, James. I hooked up Aaron Steelheart and Jacob Firefriend of Fire to a duel. Live up to your name, Mr. Fireslayer," Kat joked. Jacinthe looked up to see that they were in the arena waiting for her. The crowds were booing at them for not playing. "How did you already start the duel without me and what was with the letter," Jacinthe fired at Kat. "The newest magic from Gary Trollgem, you know, the famous designer. Oh, and the getting the duel started was just a little hacking. Easy stuff," Kat waved it away like it was no deal. Jacinthe was forming an idea. She was so absent-minded that Jacinthe almost scratched the itching mud covering her eyebrows. Almost. She got jolted back to the present just in time before she blew her cover when Kat asked everyone "Well what are we waiting for?" and jumped inside the duel. Jacinthe followed, her mind heavy with questions like a leaf with too many droplets of dew.  
>~After Duel in the Life School Basement Waiting for Life Magic Treatment~<br>"Well, it looks like you officially do not live up to your name," Kat sighed. She looked around quickly. Kat always got edgy near Life Magic-related anything. Jacinthe's eyes watered. She so badly wanted to show fire that she was coming back for revenge. Kat observed Jacinthe's quivering lip nervously. "I didn't mean it that way, James!" Kat patched her scentence. "Eventually you will. It takes time, understanding, and being yourself," Kat finished strongly. Jacinthe's head flew up. Kat's last scentence swam in her head. _It takes time, understanding, and being yourself._ Jacinthe had to be Jacinthe Starshard. There could be no more James Fireslayer, just Jacinthe Starshard. She turned her head slowly to look at Kat's eager face which slowly turned to suspicion. "Are you playing possesed? Because it's working and you are starting to creep me out," Kat asked, a shivering worry shadowing her cool tone. Jacinthe shook her head. "I need to go. Just got a message from the Headmaster," She lied. "Can you do me a favor? Sneak into the Headmaster and the Emporer's . . ."Jacinthe trailed off, unsure of what to call the places where they lived. "Place where they keep all events documented and send one about the fire in Gladdale to me. Can you also get the one documented as Nov. 17 2009?" Jacinthe whispered. Nov. 17 2009 wa the day she registered under James Fireslayer. A portal opened to teleport back to her house.

Kat's POV

Kaat instantly teleported to the Emporer's place. When she had stolen that record Kat's thoughts after Jacinthe's leave:_ James left by porting. He told me he never ported because of the falling sensation that left a sickness in his stomach. And since they were in Ravenwood, he could have walked there easily. He must've teleported somewhere else. But why keep that a secret from me? And why also has he never ever recived clothes from monsters. I got the girl's version of some robe I sold twenty times over when we fought the O'Leary Scurriers and he never got a single boy's version! _End of Kat's thoughts.

Katwas starting to realize strange things about Jacinthe. She now knew the real reason why Jacinthe never teleported. Snowflakes, or anything for that matter, did not swirl around her.

Jacinthe's POV

Jacinthe actually teleported to her house. Jacinthe put her backpack down. She picked up her favorite Spinyfish; Lilly whom she had picked up after defeating Cuthalla in the Stormriven, Evil Snowman; Bell. She also grabbed her first wand. Tears leaked from her eyes when she looked at her favorite wand. It was not favored for the spells it cast but how long it took her to make it. One full day pickpoketing with Kat for the perfect quill. Then six whole months binding it herself to seven of her most powerful wands and injecting Transform Storm Bandit, Vengeance, and Amplify. Now, like the Ancient Spear of Power, her wand cast seven 120 damage spells, one from each school, and an additional three other spells, one from each of the Celestian Schools. Kat had joked that she might be the next Gary Trollgem. Jacinthe had snorted in response.

Jacinthe shook her head clear of thoughts. She swam outside and concentrated on focusing all her ice energy to freezing her entire Storm house, which was slightly easier since it was filled with water. Once it was frozen, Jacinthe cursed herself forty-two times over and cast a firecat from her wand. She actually cast forty-two firecats which melted the whole of her homewith the heat. Jacinthe had done a paticular spell which had binded her home to the ice surrounding it. When the firecats evaporated the ice they also evaporated the house. Jacinthe dismissed them with a flick of her wand. She made the moisture in the air form a bubble arond Lilly's gills so that she could breath and stopped flopping around in Jacinthe's arms. Jacinthe made her wand disappear, not burning it but keeping it so that maybe one day she would stumble on it again and remember her life as Jacinthe from Gladdale and James Fireslayer. Jacinthe then took off her too-large robe she had bought from the Crowns Shop. Underneath was the garment she wore while trying to defeat the fire gang. It sent chills grating themselves along her spine. She would now go to the Headmaster and register herself as Jacinthe instead of James. Jacinthe decided to wait a few hours for Kat to steal the documents so that she could have a shot at it. Jacinthe sat down on the sand near her evaporated home and started scraping the mud off her eyebrows and put the flakes over her face to give the illusion of dirtyness. She flung her cap away and unleashed her long hair. There was no more James; only Jacinthe.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Lost Symbols

~One Year Later~

Jacinthe Starshard was now a grandmaster Diviner. She also mastered the art of Necromancy. Jacinthe had just changed into a tight-fitting ninja outfit. It had black pants, black shirt and a piece of black cloth that covered her nose down and then connected to her tight turtleneck. Jacinthe had also cut her hair into the familiar James fashion of uneven black spikes. She ran from the Spiral Chamber inside of Bartleby and jogged around the Death School. Jacinthe looked back sharply to see if anyone followed her. Jacinthe kept to herself and did not have any friends. She spent long, hard weekends searching the entire spiral (and even sneaking aboard the bear in Olde Town's boat on one of his travels, earning a three-week ban from the Headmaster for magic) for Kat. Jacinthe hurried into the dark alleyway behind the Death School where she had first met Kat. Jacinthe had even tried to sneak and steal scrolls about Kat and where she was, earning several more four-week bans (all in all she had recived a six-month ban for magic). The shadows the sun made behind the Death School rippled and opened momentarily to reveal a small girl with straight, flaxen hair that tickled her chin and a small dash of freckles across her nose. She wore Celestian death armor. The girl hurried after Jacinthe. Her iridescent blue eyes narrowed with anger. After a year, _a year, _of hunting down this person she had finally found him.

Jacinthe knelt besides the stream, running her hands through the mud at the bottom. She felt a chain and pulled. In her hand was the lost locket. A tear dripped down her cheek, falling into the water. More followed, splashing on the water and creating the llusion of a soft drizzle. The silver was tarnished and worn. The aquamarine, however, glistened in the light. Jacinthe traced the 'J' before speaking in Storm Script the word for 'family'. The aquamarine shifted into a circle. Jacinthe pressed the circle and the locket opened. Jacinthe sighed, staring at Allianda's laughing face. A piece of leaf crackled and Jacinthe heard a faint swear in Deah Script. Jacinthe's hand edged towards the rusty scissors she had first wahacked off her hair with. Her fingers curled through the holes and Jacinthe jumped up and twirled around to face a very angry Kat Moonheart.

Jacinthe's hands dropped to her side. "So we meet again, James Fireslayer, just like our first time. In this alley. With you holding the same rusty scissors," Kat snarled. Jacinthe was taken aback. "You left me in that bloody Life House! The _Life _House! And for a year you never came back for me! Why?" Kat fumed. Jacinthe held up her hands. "James Fireslayer left you in the Life House for a good reason. Yes, it is true, I used to be James Fireslayer. It was merely a code name. My family lived in Gladdale before our house was cruelly ripped apart by flames. I came here. My face was covered in ash and my hair two inches singed off. Even Allianda, my twin, didn't recognize me. I wanted to be a thaumaturge so that I could battle fire. Instead, I was a Diviner. I spilled the ink on my name and school, whishing them to be someone else's. The I pretended it had said James Fireslayer, Ice and Storm instead of Jacinthe Starshard of Storm and Death. Then after the duel you said that I would have to be myself. I asked you to sneak the scrolls on the fire and James Fireslayer so that I would not be identified and punished. Happy?" Jacinthe shot back, tears running from her squinting eyes. Kat whispered, "I am so sorry! So that's why you never recieved clothing or had snowflakes swirl around you when you teleported. The magic was confused. Friends?" Kat stuck out her hand hopefully. Jacinthe gladly took it. Kat's head cocked to the side. "Sorry, Jacy (jay-see), but I have to help a friend in Krokotopia," Kat answered. One of Jacinthe's eyebrows went up. "Jacy?" her voice was skeptical. "What? I like it," Kat answered, teleporting in a storm of skulls. Jacinthe commented happily under her breath, "I do too," and teleported too, this time tensing her stomach.

Jacinthe appeared where Kat was standing next to a young ice wizard named Kymma Fireflash. Jacinthe started to feel uncomfortably hot. "Hey, Kitty-Kat, I know it's Krokotopia and all but don't you feel a little bit hot?" Jacinthe commented. Kat shot her a dirty look when Jacinthe mentioned 'Kitty-Kat'. Kymma turned around. Kat answered, "Actually, yes-" "INCOMING!" Kymma interceded, teleporting to the Oasis. Kat turned around and yelped, "SUPER NOVA!" She spun around on her heel and started running, only to trip on a stone block and skid into the wall. Jacinthe's eyebrows went up when Kat actually fell through the wall. Jacinthe put out the Super Nova with water that spurted out of her enchanted sword, an exact copy of the one Jacinthe had when she was James. Jacinthe went over to te stone block and tried to pick it up. No use. She looked at the hinges and determined it must've been a lever. Jacinthe walked to where Kat had disappeard.

When she past through the wall it was like walking through a door. _Illusion, _Jacinthe thought. She walked over to Kat who was madly copying down some symbols on the wall. The first were two Krokotopian hieroglyphics, then an unidentified symbol, then more Krokotopian hieroglyphics. The next line was an unidentified symbol then a Krokotopian hieroglyphic. The third line was an unidentified symbol and Krokotopian hieroglyphic. The last line was an unidentified symbol.

Kat put her scroll, quill and ink on the floor. She rummaged through her bag for rubbing paper and charcoal. Once Kat had finished the rubbings she put everything in her bag and then waited. Kat stomped her foot in frusteration. The dust on the floor moved away from her foot. "I can't teleport!" Kat wailed. She stomped back out. Jacinthe followed her. The two girls teleported to the Oasis. Kat dusted of her clothes since in Krokotopia everything is dusty. She than ran over to the Pyrimad of the Sun. In the pyrimad Kat hurried over to the archeologist. She showed him the rubbings. "Well, Kat. It says 'Prophecy: If the does not rise then the will lead the and the. That is as much as I can read," the Archeologist answered, penning the Death Script version under the hierogliphics.

Jacinthe teleported to her favorite cafe in Colosus Boulevard called The Gobbler's Gobble. Kat followed. In the cafe Jacinthe sat down in the chair next to Kat. She ordered, "Two Iced Vanillas." Two cups magically floated up from the stack in the corner and filled themselves with the everlasting ice cubes from the ice cubes machine and then filled themselves with a frothy cream-colored liquid from the drinks machine. The cups flew over to Jacinthe's table and placed themselves in front of the two girls. Jacinthe reached into her gold pouch and pulled out a handful of coins, she set the stack on the table. As soon as they touched the wood the coins disappeared. A few seconds later a jiggling sound of coins sounded from the owner's pocket of the cafe. Her name was Ginger Mythtroll and her brother was Gregory Lightheart. Gregory bought the place and furniture while Ginger, a master enchanter, enchanted the cups and table. Jacinthe took a sip of the drink. Three copper coins and one gold appeared, the change. Jacinthe stuffed them in her pouch.

Kat ignored her drink and was excitedly looking over the papyrus. "Okay, the symbols the archeologist could not identify must either stand for a noun or proper noun instead of a word. Doesn't the first one look across between a sun and eye?" Kat asked. Jacinthe leaned over. The first was a circle with a line in the middle that did not touch the edge. Around the circle where wavy and straight lines. "Yes, it does. But that could mean eye of the sun, sun of the eye, eye and sun, or sun and eye," Jacinthe pointed out. Kat nodded and scribbled underneath it what Jacinthe said. "And the next one is something like the wind with a face inside of it. It's lips aren't open wich means it must be whispering!" Jacinthe declared. Kat frowned. "Soooooooooo, face of the wind? It looks more like the wind is talking to that dude over there. Then over here is the same guy whispering to other guys. But the guy the wind was whispering to is in color," Kat offered. "Sooooooooooooo . . . The whisperer of the wind?" Jacinthe asked uncertainly. Kat smiled, "Exactly, Jacy. The next one is withought a doubt the moon. Then there is this little squiggle in there-" "Kat?" Jacinthe interrupted. "Yes?" Kat answered, annoyed. "Didn't you take Balance Crash Course 101 with me when I was James?" Jacinthe questioned. Kat squirmed. "Well I kind of slept the entire time of that lesson," Kat confessed. "I thought so. I learned the basics of hieroglyphics and that 'squiggle' actually says 'heart'," Jacinthe remembered. "Heart of the moon, then," Kat murmered and wrote on the papyrus. "The last one is a star but has one of the points broken off. That point is the only one colored. It must be shard of the star," Jacinthe whispered. "And if we are following the same pattern then the inside of the circle which is the eye part is circled then it must be eye of the sun!" Jacinthe pointed out. Kat crossed off the other three options. "What does it say?" Jacinthe begged. Some color faded from Kat's cheeks. "I-it says Prophecy: If the Eye of the Sun does not rise then the Whisperer of the Wind will lead the Heart of the Moon and the Shard of the Star. Heart of the Moon: Moonheart. Shard of the Star: Starshard. Whisperer of the Wind: Windwhisperer. Eye of the Sun: Suneye." Kat's last word sent Jacinthe back to when she was taking her test and Allianda barged in. Headmaster Ambrose had said: "Allianda Suneye and Gregory Firekiller, I know you and your siblings are worried about Jacinthe, but there is no excuse to barge in and intterupt us like that!" _Allianda Suneye_. Jacinthe felt sick. "Jacy, are you okay?" Kat asked worriedly. "No. It mean that if Allianda Suneye, _my twin_, does not take power than some unlucky fellow will have to guide you and me on some journey." Jacinthe looked into Kat's eyes. "But then what is the power?" Kat whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Fire as a Friend?

Jacinthe had screamed because leaning over three opened parchments was the guy who had lead the fire gang who had ruined Jacinthe's life. Jacinthe recognized his enormous height and gangly figure. He turned sharply and Jacinthe also recgonized him as the fire-eyed guy who had forced Jacinthe to jump into a portal to the Headmaster's office. Jacinthe had shrieked again when she looked at those firey eyes, the intesity waiting to devour her house and friends all over again. "What are you screaming about? And who are you?" he snapped. "Oh, you know who I am. You know where lived before you burned my house to the ground and what my mom looked like before that fire-beast turned her to ash. You know that my twin and brothers don't know me. You know it all!" Jacinthe accused, tears sparking in her eyes. The guy raised one of his eyebrows. Jacinthe couldn't tell if the movement was from suprise of the ouburst or how much she knew. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are talking about. And I missed your name," the guy hinted. "Jacinthe Starshard," Jacinthe said hotly. "Ah, you. Headmaster Ambrose mentioned you as one of the prophecy people. Nathan Windwhisperer of Fire," he said, holding out his hand, dropping it when it was clear Jacinthe was ignoring it. Jacinthe leaned over the piece of parchment that Nathan had found. Jacinthe whispered it to herself, trying to imprint it into her head; "When the Death and Fire have joined together and the Chosen One imprisoned it will start the," Jacinthe mumbled. She put that with the one Kat and her had found and felt lightheaded. "You know, Jacinthe, you look really pale. Here," Nathan pointed out and placed a chair underneath Jacinthe. She fell onto it. "When the Death and Fire have joined together and the Chosen One imprisoned it will start the prophecy: And when the Eye of the Sun does not take power, then the Whisperer of the Wind will guide the Heart of the Moon and the Shard of the Star! The chosen one is probably Allianda because she would have been given power and in my dream Allianda said 'I can't, Jacinthe. See how close I am to freedom? You have to fight it! You have to fight your worst nightmares!'. Freedom! Of imprisonment! The prophecy started whenever Allianda became imprisoned! Ahhhhhhhh! Allianda's imprisoned."  
>~Flashback~<br>"Everyone has their fears, Jacinthe," Lilly had said to Jacinthe. "It would be a nightmare to not have free will, Mommy," Allianda offered, shuddering.  
>~End of Flashback~<p>

"Allianda's being mind-controlled! Ahhhh!" Jacinthe screeched again. "Jacinthe! SHUT _UP! Heckhounds_ you have some lungs!" Nathan yelled, covering his ears. Jacinthe closed her jaw automatically. Jacinthe pulled on the chain circling her neck and held the locket in her hand. She whispered 'family' in Storm script and pressed her finger into the circle that her 'J' had melted into. She stroked Allianda's face.  
>~Around Ten Minutes Later~<br>Jacinthe looked up when a pop sounded in the room. Kat had appeared with the Headmaster. They were both holding a scrap of parchment. They walked over briskly and arranged them in the order of the message. "'When the Death and Fire have joined together and the Chosen One imprisoned it will start the prophecy: And when the Eye of the Sun does not take power, then the Whisperer of the Wind will guide the Heart of the Moon and the Shard of the Star away from their destiny to a more important. - Rianna Riansong, Jayne Cloudlight, the Lady of the Moon and the King of the Night. A word of wisdom: Life does not always prevail.' Heckhouds! That's some riddle!" Kat exclaimed. "It means that when a wizard of Fire and a wizard of Death have joined together and imprison Allianda in mind-control the prophecy will start. The prophecy is basically assesing how Allianda won't take her Chosen-One power Nathan here will lead Kat and I on a journey that will change our destiny to a more important one. The rest is not part of the prophecy," Jacinthe stated her logic. The others stared at her. "What? You just have to add all the facts," Jacinthe defended herself. She crossed her arms. "The prophecy has already started," the Headmaster asked slowly. Jacinthe nodded. Nathan took a sharp intake of breath. "Look guys, I just found out my twi-" Jacinthe was cut off when a pair of skeletal hads shot up from the floor and pulled her ankle to the ground. Jacinthe lost her balance and fell. Kat held up her wand and slashed it across her neck. Jacinthe had been that close to spilling her secret. Jacinthe quickly stood on her feet and finished; "I just remembered that I did not make the potion yet. I'm going to do it now," Jacinthe ammended and teleported to her dorm. She made the potion and an envelope appeared. It faintly glowed orange. Jacinthe groaned. _Another one of Kat's Gary Troll-whoever's teleporting things. _Jacinthe touched it and appeared in the Gobbler's Gobble next to Kat and Nathan.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fire as a Friend?

Jacinthe had screamed because leaning over three opened parchments was the guy who had lead the fire gang who had ruined Jacinthe's life. Jacinthe recognized his enormous height and gangly figure. He turned sharply and Jacinthe also recgonized him as the fire-eyed guy who had forced Jacinthe to jump into a portal to the Headmaster's office. Jacinthe had shrieked again when she looked at those firey eyes, the intesity waiting to devour her house and friends all over again. "What are you screaming about? And who are you?" he snapped. "Oh, you know who I am. You know where lived before you burned my house to the ground and what my mom looked like before that fire-beast turned her to ash. You know that my twin and brothers don't know me. You know it all!" Jacinthe accused, tears sparking in her eyes. The guy raised one of his eyebrows. Jacinthe couldn't tell if the movement was from suprise of the ouburst or how much she knew. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are talking about. And I missed your name," the guy hinted. "Jacinthe Starshard," Jacinthe said hotly. "Ah, you. Headmaster Ambrose mentioned you as one of the prophecy people. Nathan Windwhisperer of Fire," he said, holding out his hand, dropping it when it was clear Jacinthe was ignoring it. Jacinthe leaned over the piece of parchment that Nathan had found. Jacinthe whispered it to herself, trying to imprint it into her head; "When the Death and Fire have joined together and the Chosen One imprisoned it will start the," Jacinthe mumbled. She put that with the one Kat and her had found and felt lightheaded. "You know, Jacinthe, you look really pale. Here," Nathan pointed out and placed a chair underneath Jacinthe. She fell onto it. "When the Death and Fire have joined together and the Chosen One imprisoned it will start the prophecy: And when the Eye of the Sun does not take power, then the Whisperer of the Wind will guide the Heart of the Moon and the Shard of the Star! The chosen one is probably Allianda because she would have been given power and in my dream Allianda said 'I can't, Jacinthe. See how close I am to freedom? You have to fight it! You have to fight your worst nightmares!'. Freedom! Of imprisonment! The prophecy started whenever Allianda became imprisoned! Ahhhhhhhh! Allianda's imprisoned."  
>~Flashback~<br>"Everyone has their fears, Jacinthe," Lilly had said to Jacinthe. "It would be a nightmare to not have free will, Mommy," Allianda offered, shuddering.  
>~End of Flashback~<p>

"Allianda's being mind-controlled! Ahhhh!" Jacinthe screeched again. "Jacinthe! SHUT _UP! Heckhounds_ you have some lungs!" Nathan yelled, covering his ears. Jacinthe closed her jaw automatically. Jacinthe pulled on the chain circling her neck and held the locket in her hand. She whispered 'family' in Storm script and pressed her finger into the circle that her 'J' had melted into. She stroked Allianda's face.  
>~Around Ten Minutes Later~<br>Jacinthe looked up when a pop sounded in the room. Kat had appeared with the Headmaster. They were both holding a scrap of parchment. They walked over briskly and arranged them in the order of the message. "'When the Death and Fire have joined together and the Chosen One imprisoned it will start the prophecy: And when the Eye of the Sun does not take power, then the Whisperer of the Wind will guide the Heart of the Moon and the Shard of the Star away from their destiny to a more important. - Rianna Riansong, Jayne Cloudlight, the Lady of the Moon and the King of the Night. A word of wisdom: Life does not always prevail.' Heckhouds! That's some riddle!" Kat exclaimed. "It means that when a wizard of Fire and a wizard of Death have joined together and imprison Allianda in mind-control the prophecy will start. The prophecy is basically assesing how Allianda won't take her Chosen-One power Nathan here will lead Kat and I on a journey that will change our destiny to a more important one. The rest is not part of the prophecy," Jacinthe stated her logic. The others stared at her. "What? You just have to add all the facts," Jacinthe defended herself. She crossed her arms. "The prophecy has already started," the Headmaster asked slowly. Jacinthe nodded. Nathan took a sharp intake of breath. "Look guys, I just found out my twi-" Jacinthe was cut off when a pair of skeletal hads shot up from the floor and pulled her ankle to the ground. Jacinthe lost her balance and fell. Kat held up her wand and slashed it across her neck. Jacinthe had been that close to spilling her secret. Jacinthe quickly stood on her feet and finished; "I just remembered that I did not make the potion yet. I'm going to do it now," Jacinthe ammended and teleported to her dorm. She made the potion and an envelope appeared. It faintly glowed orange. Jacinthe groaned. _Another one of Kat's Gary Troll-whoever's teleporting things. _Jacinthe touched it and appeared in the Gobbler's Gobble next to Kat and Nathan.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Only own my plot, characters, some other stuff, and this writing!**

Chapter 7: The Very Short Journey

"Hi, Jacy! We just finished our hot chocolate. Wanna walk with us?" Kat asked, taking a final sip of her drink. She licked her lips, then her lids dropped and she fell to the ground. Jacinthe looked at Nathan who was sprinkling a potion over Kat. She disappeared. He hit himself and Jacinthe with the liquid. As soon as it touched her Jacinthe saw the huge fire-tiger Nathan was sitting on and Kat as well as Nathan himself. Nathan grabbed Kat and sat her on the saddle. She instantly stuck there. Jacinthe lunged at the tiger with her left had. She grabbed it's tail and climbed on. "I knew it! You're a slimy, idotic, lying, theiving _murderer! YOU WILL PAY NATHAN WINDWHISPERER FOR TAKING MY MOM AND TURNING MY SIBLINGS INTO STRANGERS! **YOU WILL PAY!**_" Jacinthe yelled and pulled her knife out of her belt and sliced a wound in Nathan's back. He winced and grabbed the blade of the knife as she pulled it away. He snatched it away from her, recieving a few cuts, and flung it into the Commons' Lake. The beast was taking them to the Headmaster's private tower. He bounded through the door like it wasn't there. Nathan sprinkled another potion on Kat and himself. "Buster, stay put," he told the fire-tiger. Jacinthe tried to pull herself away from the saddle. She didn't budge. Jacinthe took her spare knife from it's hook. She cut her pants to shorts so that she wasn't stuck. Jacinthe stepped out of her boots and jumped down. She ran at Maliastaire. "You coward! Mind-controling my sister!" Jacinthe screamed and tackled the tall, pale man. He fell to the ground and Jacinthe heard a snap. Nathan took out his bottle and struck the Headmaster across the forehead. He crumpled to the ground. Nathan splashed the bottled on top of Malistaire where Jacinthe was. She became visible. Malistaire spoke Death script and his staff shot a bolt of gray light at Jacinthe. She flew into the wall. Jacinthe looked at her health. 938/2,036. She was light-headed and stumbled to her feet. She grabbed a pedastal for support. "What in the Spiral is going on in there?" Professor Baelstrom demanded and he opened the door. Baelstrom's mouth dropped open when he saw the scene. "What is it, Halstrom?" Cyrus asked. He stepped into the room. "Brother, you are no longer welcome here!" Cyrus said firmly. "Ah, but Halstrom says so," Malistaire said. Cyrus looked confused. Malistaire spoke some Ice script and Baelstrom froze. He touched his ruby on his staff to Baelstrom's forehead. He withdrew a multi-colored mist from his forhead and Malistaire pulled a locket off his neck and moved the mist to the locket. Jacinthe looked at it. The locket already had the multi-colored mist. It wasn't will; yes part of it was will but the whole thing was soul. "That thing's what you lock people's souls in!" Jacinthe screamed and dove at it she grabbed the locket and felt another lightningbolt. She banged against the wall and her vision went fuzzy. Jacinthe fumbled with the locket and decided to do it the old-fashioned way; Jacinthe banged it against the stone floors. It did not shatter. Jacinthe pulled out her wand and started to mumble Life script before it shattered. Cyrus as well was frozen. "You think you can defeat me. You're wrong!" Malistaire cackled and pointed his staff at Jacinthe. As he let the gray lightning go Jacinthe held Malistaire's locket as protection. The gray lightning shattered the glass to bits. Allianda's soul disappeared, going to find it's owner. "You have been defeated!" Malistaire roared. "As . . . Long as there's . . . Professores . . . There will always be wizards to . . . Challenge you," Jacinthe managed between pants. Jacinthe became unconsious.

Jacinthe was in the maze, running after Allianda. The multi-colored mist was weaving it's way towards Allianda. It caught up with her and flowed in through her temple. Allianda sighed in relief. The gate stopped. Jacinthe could not see what lay behind it, but it not more maze. Allianda turned around and put her arms around Jacinthe. "Allianda, have you ever refused any type of power?" Jacinthe asked. Allianda squirmed. "Well, I kinda pretended that I was Ice and Life instead of Storm and Myth," Allianda confessed. "I really want freedom. Have to get past that gate," Allianda said and crawled through the rusted iron bars. Jacinthe pinched herself and woke up.


	9. Epliogue

Epilogue: The Finishing of the Prologue

Storm and Myth wizards are the rarest and most powerful because they are opposites of eachother, but one still Spirit and the other Elemental. Because of this the Storm and Myth wizards have to be the purest of all because they are very, very close to being invincible. If an invinsible dark wizard penetrated Wizardcity's walls and attacked that would be catastrophic.

**I know, short epilogue, but I wanted to save it for a suprise at te end!**


End file.
